


Immovable

by orphan_account



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Discontinued until further notice.)Made in Abyss is all about the foolishly brave or hopeful venturing into dangerous holes so I figured... Wait, what do you mean the Abyss isn't a metaphor for...? Oh... OH... well, here's a story about tentacles...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

On this peculiar day, the 2nd layer, a forest near the Seeker camp to be precise, was greeted by a rather curious sight. An unarmed, unarmored woman sporting a grin almost as eerie as her uniquely styled, black and white hair. The latter two identified the pale woman as a white whistle, Ozen the immovable, and made the sight even more unusual.   
  
This lack of equipment and abundance of haste would have made sense for a lost scavenger, but definitely not for a veteran such as Ozen. Certainly, the 2nd layer held few denizens capable of causing her harm. And she _did_ have a tendency to offer her opponents far too much time and leeway, but she hardly ever explored the Abyss without copious protection. How strange.   
  
Perhaps it had something to do with her last venture to this forest, or rather the strange, _slippery_ creature she'd nearly stepped upon while hunting. It stood(?) still, greeting her with inviting bioluminescence, alternating between gorgeous shades of blue and green. Which made it rather difficult to discern the creature's shape. Its seemingly pliant nature certainly didn't make the task any easier for Ozen's dark, straining eyes.   
She didn't even bother to step back while her eyes adjusted to the creature's glow. After which she could finally observe the slimy, shifting lump, whose tendrils occasionally reached out and retracted, filling their surroundings with a lovely glow.   
  
In all her years, and she'd weathered plenty, though her body refused to show it, Ozen had never come across such a thing. It seemed almost a shame to pulverize it into what few parts of the forest floor could endure one of Ozen's blows.   
Furthermore, it was downright silly, wagging its squishy tentacles around, gradually gathering them at its back. Painstakingly dragging its prey's attention away from the true threat. A fatter, bulkier tendril, almost dim when compared to the glow produced by its brethren. Gradually slipping further away from its underside and towards Ozen's own.   
  
In a literal flash, as the creature overcharged its luminescence, Ozen's amused grin turned into an annoyed, hateful scowl. She reached up to cover her temporarily blinded eyes with one hand while attempting, and failing, to grasp the slippery tentacle that had seen slipped past the gaps in her darkly-colored armor and expertly forced itself into the newly deflowered orifice between her pale cheeks. The muscular entrance reflexively clenched around the cool, wet intruder, only to find its efforts met halfway. The creature strained against the stubborn, tight muscle, working to make its ovipositor grow plump and catch its prey off-balance, so to speak. It succeeded in a surprisingly literal fashion. Ozen shivered, uttering a shuddery groan as her legs gave out and her increasingly pliant rectum was explored by her glowing assailant. The armor was working against her now. Offering shelter to the creature's fattened tendril.  
  
The limb slowly twisted and churned, pulsating as it pumped a mysterious, cold liquid deeper and deeper into Ozen's bowels. Its slippery texture allowed for bolder movements, which in turn made it far more difficult for Ozen to grab the wriggling tendril and put an end to its perverse shenanigans. It didn't take long for the liquid to acclimate to Ozen's body. Warming up, at first seemingly to match her body heat, but then going even further. A warm, relaxing heat washed over her as the dull ache in her ass was overshadowed by a powerful, slippery pleasure. Which tirelessly worked to fill what few portions of Ozen's rectum remained empty, only to puff up, goading the unruly hole into gradually stretching to accomodate its girth. Eager to rub its secretions into its prey and fill her to capacity. With gentle carresses, and a touch of experience, it worked her as one might work an instrument. Changing the wanton noises she produced, and the exhausted, drooling expression she wore.   
  
However, Ozen had no intention of entertaining the creature for long. She may have been blinded and weakened, but her strength was still lethal. Though it would seem she had trouble summoning it in its entirety, at the moment.  
One of her thrashing boots finally located the bulk of the gleeful creature's body, sending it flying off into the dense underbrush. Had she been more collected, she might have considered the fact that, as a part of it, the creature's tentacle would follow. Resulting in its bulbous tip being forced out of her gloriously pale ass with a wet **POP**. Followed by what one might describe as a moan, if they were far enough away from its furious source. Almost, but not quite, obscuring the sound of her assailant slithering away through the underbrush.   
  
The panting woman took mere moments to compose herself, pulling her pants up through her armor and wondering how the creature had managed it. Granted, she was still mostly void of sight. Opening her eyes did little but remind her of the creature's brilliant form, which had temporarily been seared into her aching eyes. And perhaps referring to her as composed was a bit much...   
She'd hastily gotten up and began walking, almost running back towards the Seeker camp, as well as a tree that stood between the camp and her head. Which she unknowingly barreled into with a subdued grunt, before walking away from its smashed remains, at a far less brisk pace. Her scowl seemed to be about as hateful as it gets, but the mild tree-induced headache slowly began to drip-feed a healthy dose of annoyance into it as well.   
  
By the time she'd regained her sight and managed to scamper back home, she was downright livid.   
She made sure to avoid any and all social interaction, locking herself away to examine herself in privacy. Peeling the soaked pants off her ebony legs (darkened, much like her arms, by the pins which imbued her with her famous strength and seemingly endless lifespan), proved to be quite a chore, on account of how wet they were due to the creature's fluids. On both the rear _and_ front side, strangely enough.   
  
Once she'd managed to remove her clingy raiments, she began to examine her dripping, slightly-gaping rear. It was still recovering from the forceful intrusion, though it wouldn't take long for it to do so. Ozen was mainly concerned with what she assumed to be poison, or venom? She wasn't quite sure which category anally-administered substances belonged to. It clearly wasn't particularly severe, considering how long it went without producing notable symptoms, but she wasn't about to take any more chances. Besides, the salve should help soothe the pain. Though she didn't bother to apply any to her forehead, strangely enough.   
Finally she laid down onto her bed, exhausted, dipped a finger into the viscous substance and began to apply it rather generously.   
  
The slick, off-green substance that had been pumped into her rectum seemed to have deprived Ozen of her appetite. By the time two days had passed, she'd hardly eaten a thing. Truthfully, she didn't mind nor notice. She had far better... more _important_ things to do.   
An ebony pair of fingers slid across the nearly dry container which previously held a sizable amount of healing salve, before slathering what little remained over and into her contrastingly pale anus. Ozen did her best to avoid neglecting any portion of the problematic little hole that resided within her fingers' reach, pursing her lips and murmuring between hushed moans. For what may have been noted as the 20th time if she was composed enough to keep track. The swelling and redness were long gone, much like the ache. Still, a strange emptiness remained, and the salve did seem to help take her mind off it. But only as long as it was being applied by a gentle, adventurous pair of fingers. Having exhausted her supply of <strike>lubricant</strike> salve, Ozen stared down at the empty container, knowing that this method was no longer an option. It couldn't be helped. The process wasn't nearly ful_filling_ enough for her anyway..   


  
Yes... it would seem that encounter had _everything_ to do with Ozen's peculiar behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Properly contextualized, even the strangest of acts can begin to make sense. So too did Ozen's apparent lack of preparation, for armor would do her no good against the Creature. Her haste was _commendable_, for he could be in danger. A rare, new discovery such as him should not be at such risk. He had to be... _studied_. Very closely, and soon, her aching body compelled her.   
Ozen was not one to worry about the welfare of Abyss-dwelling fauna, nor did she have any fondness for biology. However, Ozen _was _one to carefully deconstruct and twist her feelings into something more palatable.   
  
Thoughts of whatever he had done to her had begun to nip away at her carefully constructed facade, but she was quick to reshape and incorporate them into said facade. She was trying to study him, and his peculiar habits. It was perfectly reasonable to think about the Creature's fat, probing tentacle slipping into her depths, meticulously locating her weakspots and perhaps producing new ones as it went... pumping her full, never allowing her to feel empty again... conquering her...  
  
Perhaps he'd already performed the latter, considering how entranced she was at the moment. Her ability to trace her steps back to the ruined tree while drowning in perverse daydreams was impressive to say the least. Yet no matter how impressive, this living legend was little more than a wild, stubborn mare before the Creature's probing tendrils. True, she evaded him before she could be broken in, but then again, she _did_ nearly finish the process all by herself. As he could plainly tell just by feeling her rear with a pair of curious tentacles. Such a dutiful girl, softening herself up for him.   
  
Wait... he was here!? Or rather... where was?   
The shameless groping finally snapped Ozen out of her perverse fantasies. His glowing form captured her attention yet again, helping her put aside questions on the subject of how long she'd been standing there, eyes glazed over, breathing huskily with her mouth suggestively agape. There were more pressing matters to attend to, or rather, there was matter pressing itself against her rear. Calmly massaging her cheeks with a deft pair of tentacles and leaving wet trails as he went. Evidence of the lewd act she was allowing, and about to actively participate in.   
  
Ozen unconsciously pressed her pliant ass into the massage before turning her head to the side to observe the Creature with what little smugness remained, concentrated in her grin. "Nfufufu" She chuckled coyly. "This is what you want, right?" A gloved hand reached back, finding its way to her rear and squeezing a cheek. A gesture she hadn't intended on enjoying quite as much...   
The Creature lacked a readable facial expression, and perhaps a face altogether, which allowed it to _pretend _to ignore her far more efficiently. He simply went about his business, teasing her.   
  
She became impatient. Not to say its groping was unpleasant, but she wished he'd just get on with _it. _Taking a deep, shuddery breath, she slid her pants down just enough to show off her twitching, freshly loosened anus. "Come." She ordered, almost uttering a 'hmpf' as it refused to do so. "Here." She grasped a tendril in an attempt to guide it, only to be chastised for her trouble. A loud **smack** resounded through the forest, followed by an uncharacteristically girlish "Hyuhh!", which poured from Ozen's lips, unprompted.   
She tensed up, gritting her teeth and staring back in disbelief as the Creature spanked her again, perhaps as revenge for the kick he had received from his disobedient prey only days prior. He displayed no sign that the abuse was at an end, so Ozen quickly placed her gloved hands over the tender, pale, yet swiftly reddening flesh, in an effort to shield it.   
  
Suddenly, the Creature seemed to have lost all interest. Retracting its feelers, reverting into a mostly blob-like form and slowly beginning to slither away.   
Baffled at this bizarre turn of events, Ozen scrambled to reverse it. Her mind raced to find a solution, or rather, one that wasn't... well, the one she ended up going with.   
"...Come back." She muttered, after opening her mouth and attempting to produce the sounds for several drawn out moments. As if doing so would prove to be fatal. Though it _did _grievously injure what remained of her pride.   
The Creature looked back to find Ozen's pants loosely hugging her boot-clad ankles, and her ivory cheeks spread wide, its springiness fighting to break free between her fingers. Further back, or front depending on the perspective, there laid a strange object. A sizable band-aid, plastered over Ozen's freshly shaved pussy, meant to keep things from getting out of hand while she did her _research_. A goal that was all but forgotten by now, much like the band-aid, peeling away from her gushing lips.   
  
Stunned, the Creature neglected to move, so Ozen made sure to claim his undivided attention. She spanked herself, marking her ass with a single, red handprint. Biting her lip all the while and cursing her inability to accurately gauge her own strength. "Punish me..." She finally managed to murmur, quietly.   
Despite his innate pokerface, the Creature very clearly did not need to be told twice. He wasted no more time in crawling back to her side. She had earned a reward... and yet, he couldn't help but push his luck. A tentacle slowly slid upwards along Ozen's body, gently squeezing a breast on the way and splitting into two when it reached her throat, only reuniting after it encircled her stiff neck. Intrigued, Ozen made no attempt to stop him, but refused to budge, even as the tentacle tugged her downwards as though it was a collar, and she, a pet. It was simply too much. That is, until the Creature's ovipositor began to worm its way into her loosened, relaxed asshole.   
  
She bent over, partially because the eagerly anticipated intrusion made her knees go weak, and partially because she couldn't risk displeasing the Creature at this point. He certainly helped her make up her mind. Slowly rubbing the slippery, spongy texture of his limb against her entrance, while one of its thinner, smaller brethren delved further to wrap its cold self around her searing hot clit. Soon enough, she was on all fours, her cheek pressed against the grass and her pliant ass sticking up in the air, while she struggled to keep herself from producing perverse, guttural groans.   
The band-aid was unceremoniously and fully peeled off her womanhood, allowing it to be slathered in heat-inducing goop.   
  
There was no need to rush. He could take as much time as he wanted, to comfortably settle into her. The ovipositor slipped in, gradually stretching out her anus while a delicate tentacle tugged on and played with Ozen's clit to keep her mind off the pain until the pleasure could overpower it. Which, knowing this adorable buttslut, would take very, _very _little time. Even now, she was drooling through gritted teeth and making up for countless years spent without the mere hint of a blush.   
The tentacle taking advantage of her ass was positively gushing, and beginning the process she'd previously interrupted all over again. Seeping deeper into her rectum, then fattening up and twisting around to help its liquids permeate through her.   
  
Just as she began to reach her limits, she was spanked yet again. Only now, it wasn't meant as punishment. Her natural response was to clench up upon being spanked. A neat little quirk which he was happy to use in order to train her. Before she knew it, she was being spanked at regular intervals. Which goaded her stubborn hole into rhythmically squeezing around the churning intruder. Its girth always gave in before bouncing back. Forcing her to endure the wonderful, filling sensation. The fire in her throbbing cunt made it clear it wouldn't be long now.   
  
Her living collar branched out, producing yet another tendril, which swiftly made its way towards her wantonly gasping mouth. Which was far too relaxed to put up anything more than a token resistance. It didn't delve too deeply. It wanted her to _willingly_ swallow the lemon-flavored liquid that began to spill from its tip. Ozen was far too turned on to worry about consequences. So she swallowed, gulp after gulp, barely keeping up with the intense flow, while her collar massaged her throat to assist.   
  
She was nearly there. Her asshole automatically indulged itself in a cycle of squeezing and stretching. Her belly was full... so **full** it was even sporting a slight bulge. One that she was compelled to carress with a gloved palm, while the other gripped and ripped the grass. She was so lost and weak. Gulping, swallowing, accepting everything she was given, before being overwhelmed by a powerful, toe-curling orgasm. Her eyes rolled up, her limbs trembled and her asshole convulsed around her lover as she released a myriad of pent-up moans, only to have them muffled by the soothing tendril atop her tongue. Finally, her orgasm washed over her, taking with it every last ounce of pride she had. The tension gradually flowed out of her as the intense sensation reverberated throughout her limp body.   
  
  
  
Perhaps it should have been concerning, frightening even, to have lost control of one's limbs. For one's body to feel like mere weight. But right now, Ozen simply couldn't find it within herself to care. She was so relaxed and tired. She just wanted to ignore her gradually sinking eyelids and observe the silly, bioluminescent Creature. Even as a massive, likewise brilliant tendril spilled from the ground and fused with him. An event that, judging by his reaction, he didn't mind, and may have welcomed.   
The <strike>im</strike>movable lord allowed sleep to claim her as the grasping, yet gentle tentacles embraced her, and pulled her into the shifting ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird how I keep calling the biggest tentacle an ovipositor. Wonder what that's about...  
See you folks in chapter 3, whenever I finish that...


End file.
